


See You On the Road

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: The Lone Wanderer would like to be more deeply invested in Wolfgang's junk.
Relationships: Male Lone Wanderer/Crazy Wolfgang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	See You On the Road

He had a policy of _not_ assuming that people were flirting with him, even in the face of what might seem to be contradictory evidence. It was just that, well, he’d been disappointed, or outright embarrassed himself, a few too many times. So he’s still not sure what on this ruined earth got into him when that handsome, shaggy-haired merchant with sharp gray eyes and _the most beautiful jawline_ arched an eyebrow at him and remarked with a soft smirk, “So you’re the one who’s so deeply invested in my junk, huh?”

Maybe it was those eyes.

In any case, he felt his own mouth quirk into a smile, heard himself say, “I could be _more_ deeply invested, you know,” before he was even conscious of _deciding to say that._ Goddamn it. The part of him with reservations woke up _right then,_ thirty seconds too late, and started screaming that this would not end well and if it didn’t end well there was no one for a hundred miles who could do decent leather repair and his armor would rot and he would be eaten by yao guai and all because he was a sucker for a beautiful tanned jawline shadowed with day-old stubble.

That part of him shut up when Wolfgang’s grin widened and he took a step closer and said, “Is that so?”

Whatever he’d expected to come of that, being pressed between Wolfgang’s hot weight and the grimy wall behind the old garage in Canterbury Commons, face twisted to one side with stubble chafing against his own jaw and hot breaths burning against his neck and heavy wordless panting mingling with his own and broad, calloused hands gripping his hips as Wolfgang drove into him fast and hard and perfect, was far more than he could’ve hoped for.

And as wonderful as that all was, somehow the best part of it all was the grin Wolfgang tossed him as he was zipping up his pants and saying warmly, “See you out on the road, huh?”


End file.
